


Der Tränkekessel

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Die Schlacht um Hogwarts hat viele Opfer gefordert. Voldemort ist besiegt, und doch ist nicht allen Überlebenden zum feiern zumute...





	Der Tränkekessel

Die neue Hogwarts-Schulleiterin Mc Gonagall saß in ihrem gemütlichen Lehnstuhl und trank ihren morgendlichen Tee. Ein Ritual das sie schon seit Jahren vor dem eigentlichen Frühstück pflegte. Rituale waren wichtig. Die vergangene Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte merkliche Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen.

Hogwarts war im Wiederaufbau begriffen, zumindest war der Schulbetrieb wiederaufgenommen worden, wenn auch noch deutliche Spuren der Schlacht zu sehen waren.

Genauso wie bei ihr. Nur weil sie jetzt so dringend gebraucht wurde, hatte sie der Schulleiterstelle zugestimmt. Die körperlichen Folgen der vielen Zaubersprüche die sie bei der Schlacht hatte hinnehmen müssen waren dank Poppys fachkundiger Hilfe weitgehend überwunden. Sie war immer noch geschwächt, benötigte einen Stock als Gehhilfe. Sie seufzte….im Alter erholt man sich einfach langsamer.

Schlimmer waren die Erinnerungen. Die vielen Toten und Verletzten….Voldemort war besiegt, aber um welchen Preis?

Die Bilder verfolgten sie Tag und Nacht, oft konnte Sie ohne Poppys Schlaftrunk überhaupt nicht schlafen und war dann morgens wie gerädert.

Tags litt sie oft unter Migräne, so wie jetzt gerade auch….diese hatte sich früher nur dann eingestellt wenn das Katastrophen-Trio ( so nannte sie für sich Harry, Ron und Hermione) wieder irgendwo mysteriöse Ereignisse verfolgte….

Sie rieb sich die Stirn. Natürlich hatten sie würdige Nachfolger gefunden, die auch immer zu finden waren sobald etwas passierte. 

Vom Sinnieren wird’s nicht besser Minerva, rief sie sich zur Ordnung.

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Kessel im Bücherregal. Sie würde gleich in die Krankenstation gehen um ihr Migränemittel zu holen. Früher…ja früher…hatte sie Severus um einen Trank gebeten. Der ständig mürrische, oft schlecht gelaunte Professor Snape. Dieser etwas schwierige Kollege. Immer in Schwarz gekleidet, hochgeköpft bis obenhin. 

Eigentlich war er ein Schüler von ihr gewesen. Schüchtern, zurückhaltend, aber brilliant in vielen Fächern. Natürlich besonders in Zaubertränken und den dunklen Künsten (dort hätte er seinem Lehrer wohl noch etwas beibringen können). Wie so viele unsichere Menschen, hatte er nach Halt gesucht und war in der Anhängerschaft Voldemorts geendet. Kurz vor dem Fall desselben war er dann von Albus als Lehrer eingestellt worden. Dieser hatte sich auch vor Gericht für ihn verbürgt und ihm so Azkaban erspart.

Als Severus als Professor für Zaubertränke zurückkehrte, hatte Minerva ihn kaum wiedererkannt. Ein stolzer hochgewachsener Mann, immer noch mit diesen fettglänzenden schwarzen Haaren, und der Hakennase. Ausgezehrt und hohlwangig, um Jahre gealtert und mit harten sarkastisch-spöttischem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, der ihn nie verließ. Immer auf Abstand bedacht, Professor Severus Snape verbat sich konsequent jede körperliche Berührung oder persönliche Frage. 

Auch im Umgang mit seinen Schülern war er hart, kalt und abweisend. Manchmal auch unfair…. Dank seinem Hang zum Perfektionismus lernten seine Schüler trotzdem sehr gut und so ließ Dumbledore ihn gewähren. Überhaupt schien er die Kritik an dem jungen Professor oft zu ignorieren….den Kollegen war nicht klar, warum er Snape so in Schutz nahm.

Umso erstaunlicher, da von Snape eine deutlich düstere Ausstrahlung ausging, die viele direkt mit dunkler Magie in Zusammenhang brachten. Der Ruf als rehabilitierter Totesser ging ihm voraus.

Aua, die Migräne war immer noch da. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den kleinen Tränkekessel. Man hatte ihn ihr erst gestern gebracht. Severus hatte sie damit in seinem Testament bedacht. Nun, sie würde ihn mitnehmen und ihn von Poppy füllen lassen. In dem Moment stieg ihr ein zarter Duft in die Nase….hm, Melisse. Wie war das möglich? Aus dem Kessel stieg Dampf auf und der Geruch einer Kräutermischung. 

Wer hatte den Kessel unbemerkt befüllt? Das konnte nicht sein. Diese spezielle Mischung hatte sie nur von dem Zaubertränkemeister selbst bekommen. Niemand konnte ihr so ein Migränemittel brauen wie Severus, dieser Trank wirkte zugleich wie ein Seelentröster…

Sie fuhr auf, sah sich im Zimmer um. Niemand. 

Trotz seiner vermeintlichen Kälte und Gefühllosigkeit war nur er in der Lage gewesen, Tränke zu brauen, die wirklich perfekt wirkten, oft die Erwartungen noch übertrafen. Immer wusste er ganz genau, welche Zutaten vonnöten waren. 

Es tat ihr so leid. Mit ihren letzten Worten hatte sie ihn als Feigling beschimpft. Nichts war unpassender. Harry hatte ihnen allen die Augen geöffnet welche Rolle Severus tatsächlich gespielt hatte. Verdammt! Entfuhr es ihr. Sogar sie hatte er getäuscht, durch perfektes Schauspiel den Diener Voldemorts gemimt. Er hatte sie alle gereizt, bis sie ihn nur noch hassen konnten. Jeder hatte es geglaubt…Severus Snape, der Mörder, Verräter, Totesser. Alles Schauspiel.

Ein Feigling? Sicher nicht….

Severus? Severus? Rief sie leise in den Raum. Es. Tut. Mir. Leid.

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

Der kleine Kessel dampfte und duftete einladend. Sie erhob sich, nahm einen Schluck. Die Migräne verschwand und sie wurde ruhig.

Der Sessel knarrte, in dem Severus oft gesessen hatte. Von dort hörte sie ein Räuspern, dann ein leises, etwas heiseres Lachen. Dann war alles still.


End file.
